Friendcast Mailbag 9-A!
Loot * A rock-paper-scissors strategy guide from Seth. * A giant Gummy worm (thought to be a dragon dildo), used in a Zandatsu pose, for Pat but given to Woolie from Daniel of Illinois. * A 'Six string Samurai' DVD, a Nerf pistol, and a copy of 'Uzumaki' by Juniji Ito from Robert. * Pokemon XD (Gamecube) from Unknown of Sunrise, Florida. * A 'Best Friends Zaibatsu' sign, (names on reverse) from Andrew of York, Pennsylvania. * BMO and Lemongrab Pop-vinyl figures (Matt and Woolie), a wizard Cartman mini-figure (Pat), a Batman: Under the Red Hood Blu-ray, a BMO mug(Liam), a Wolfenstein shirt(Liam, if it fits), some Australian coinage, a Holographic Togepi card, an Australian Yellow Pages, and a Goomba key-chain from Blake of Callra, Australia. * A can of Foster's beer, and several pieces of candy from McBride of Melbourne, Australia. * A Aurora Borlealis postcard from Antti of Finland. * A 'Ghost Tapes' DVD from Luke of Brookfield, Illinois. * A 'Street Sharks: Complete Series' DVD for Pat, and several Puerto Rico key-chains from Axle of Dorado, Puerto Rico. * A large chocolate bar and a request to promote his channel from MikkoLovesGaming of Finland. * A salt shaker, several My Little Pony buttons,a Punisher comic, and Adventure Time Issue #25 from Jason 'Zubaz' Umehara of Parts Unknown. * A helicopter toy and some Australian notes from Christopher of Sydney, Australia. * 2013 Canadian tax forms for each of them from Alan Zaibatsu. * A Squirtle Squad shirt from Adam. * Perler bead prints: Cody(to Matt, because power geyser) Snake (to Pat, because you're still in a dream) Zubaz (to Woolie, because the storm is coming) and Travis (to Liam, because is moe as sh*t) from Wyeth of Uwchland, Pennsylvania. * A copy of Neo XYX from Tim of Germany. * Personal letters to each, a request for a Woolie-Pat hand comparison Metroid: other M(Wii), Rygar(Wii), Rogue Trooper(Wii), Warioworld(Gamecube), Outdoor Adventures(XBox), Attack of the Movies 3D(Wii), 3 issues of Animerica magazines, Grabbed by the Ghoulies(XBox), a gold Charizard mini-card, SuperDuper Sumos(GBA), and Sonic Battle(GBA) from Kelly and Elijah of Millington, Missouri. * A Revoltech Dante figure, a Leonardo figure, a wrestling game (N64), (for Pat Matt and Woolie respectively,) a 'Manborg' DVD, a Japanese copy of Berserk(PS2) from Nico and Keyjan of Oakdale,California. * A salt lick (decided to be given to Liam) from Unknown. * An Adventure Time shirt, and 3 Pac-Man mint tins from Aaron of Australia. * Beadie Babies of a Shyguy, Boo, Link, and Blackmage (for Liam, Pat, Matt, and Woolie respectively) from Christia of Barry, Ontario. * Phone charms of Sanosuke, Sojiro, Aoshi,and Sejiro (for Matt, Liam, Pat, and Woolie respectively) from Hiten Misturu. * Several KitKat bars, 2 cents, and a USB containing folders of Babby Mammoths, Mp4 videos, music, and animations from Sam of Canada. * Art of Ameri-Matt, and a robot from Brad of Grimsby, Ontario. * Art of Silent Hill and a long personal letter for Pat from Hiten Mitsuru. * A drawing of Matt the Rapper from Luke of Lacrosse. * Small drawings of Matt, Liam, and Woolie, and larger ones of DMX/Pokemon trainer, Kamina/Squritle, and Ja Rule/rival from Collin of Lenolace. Category:Mailbag Episodes